


A New Dawn:A Genesis story

by DonovanEllis15



Series: Genesis [1]
Category: World of Genesis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonovanEllis15/pseuds/DonovanEllis15
Summary: This is a world where our greatest minds decided to fix the energy problem. It was called Project Zenith: a machine designed to draw energy from the stars and bring immeasurable power. However on it’s opening day on new years it was called by a very different name. Genesis as the machine malfunctioned and the energies were released across the planet. 1.5 billion people died that day but the remaining 45% of the population became…different. Some could shoot energy from their hands, lift buildings and others could turn water into wine. The creator of this cataclysmic event survived and decided that she would turn her greatest tragedy into triumph. She recruited 7 extraordinary individuals to become champions of the planet and bring humanity back from the brink.  The world we know is over. All there’s left is a world gone mad.





	1. A New Dawn

Hello my name is Derek Lewis. I always heard people say that you don’t truly value something until it’s gone. Those words never rang truer until the day my world ended. I was visiting home for my parents on New Year’s. I was sort of a like a hometown hero they used to call me ‘Blazer” on the football field. So there I was eating with my parents while we watched Zenith about to be activated on the TV. I was mainly joking about my football season. My mom was a social worker and my dad a pediatrician but sports were not their strong suits. Yet they listened nonetheless. Then when we all gathered around as we saw zenith appear on the TV. It was a large antenna with multiple conduits running through it. It was about to come online.  
“5, 4, 3, 2, 1!”  
Then nothing happened for a minute. I could hear the reporter wondering what was going on. The camera turns around to see Zenith rush with golden energy. A weird warbling sound took place and the newsfeed cuts off along with the power to the house. We wondered what was happening until a golden wave filled the room and knocks us down. That was Genesis. The minute my world ended. The instant where my parents were killed.  
It took me at least a month to give them a proper funeral. Even then it was small and cheap. I was the only one there. I understood perfectly. My parents were simply one of many casualties in the event now known as Genesis. Days later the death toll was around least one billion and a half. Entire towns were gone. However, all I could do was think of one question. Why? Why them and not me? I think about a lot now that I finished college with nothing to do, I always wanted to be a part of the NFL but with my new predicament, I didn’t have much of a choice. Just last week I had gotten a job as a fitness trainer to keep the mortgage up.  
It’s been about 5 months A.G. (After Genesis) since it’s happened. My days mostly consisted of just going to work, not cleaning someone’s clock and sleeping. I usually try to keep my head low to the ground. Let’s just say that due to my condition I required a lot of fuel. I try to visit various restaurants to try and mix up my palette. Not that I need to get much exercise anymore. So there I was eating a sirloin at my 4th pub when I saw a truly disgusting sight. 6 men all in douchey clothes cornered this woman at the side of the pub. Their leader looked like he was about to start something that wasn’t exactly PG-13. Some other guy with blonde hair was about to step up but I decided to handle it and get up first. I talked with their leader of the douches.  
“Hey ever heard ever heard of personal space?”  
The leader turned around and responded.  
“This girl is ours. Why don’t you get yourself your own piece of ass before we break yours?”  
“Funny I was about to the same thing to you. Only it’s more along the lines of getting the hell off her or else I shatter of your asses back to Jersey.”  
The leader then grew a smug smile and walked towards me.  
“Buddy you have no idea who you’re messing with. Boys, let’s give this little hero a show.”  
Their leader then suddenly had his muscles expand and grow until he was 3 times his original size. Two guys formed weapons made of energy. Another had his eyes glow with power while another dude suddenly grew spikes on his hands. 5 months ago this all would’ve been strange but now this is the new status quo. You see shortly after Genesis nearly half of the population became something never before seen. The first few days we called them freaks. Now the official term is Helixes: A name for any living thing that went through “special changes” in Genesis. Naturally, this new development has been making this crazy situation even crazier. Philly has now been turned into a cesspool of crime and corruption. Ever still I start drinking my soda while the douches continue.  
“You pissing your pants yet scrub?”  
“God do you ever shut up.”  
“That does it!”  
In a couple of seconds, all of the douches were flung across the pub and groaning in complete agony. While all of that happened I officially finished my drink. After that, I quickly finished my meal and ran into the alley away from everyone before “they” could come. Helixes have made a quite the splash on society. As a way to bring order to the chaos, a large group of humans started calling themselves Purifiers. There are people who view it as their “right” to contain Helixes that are a bit rowdy. And considering I’m one I try to be as covert as possible. Cause as far as I know I’m the most powerful Helix in the world. From what I’ve learned so far I can run ridiculously fast without any problems and heat is apparently very important for said powers. Plus I’m way stronger than the average person now. Then again there is nothing average has a whole new meaning. I managed to quickly get home and rest.  
It took all I had not to slam my hand through the wall. All this power and people can’t think of anything better to do than mess with chicks? God, sometimes I just don’t understand why. They can go off the wall all they want but I need to neuter myself just to walk to the store. After everything we’ve been through was still trying to destroy ourselves! Then my hands shook with anticipation and then an idea formed in my mind. I never did this before but I knew I needed to do it. I decided to wear a tracksuit and then I ran out of my house as fast as possible. The world became blurred. I continued to run until flames started to appear across my body that soon trail off. They surprisingly didn’t hurt as I ran faster. I saw Philly’s greatest monuments in half an hour and see the sunset on the top tallest tower I could find. It felt euphoric just letting to go of my problems even for a little bit. In a couple minutes, I return home in no time. When I’m there I see a man is waiting for me. It was the same guy from the pub but here I got a better look at him. He was a relatively tall, middle-aged man with blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked familiar like I’ve seen him from somewhere but didn’t know where.  
“Hello there Derek, my name is Phil Thomas Tippie and I need your help.”  
The name suddenly ran true. 8 months ago I heard about this guy who managed to kill some terrorist leader overseas on a mission.  
“Why do you need my help? What is this?”  
“Don’t be scared besides we both know you have all the power in the situation. I’m guessing what you did that pub was only a taste of what you could really do.”  
“Look please I don’t want any trouble I just want to live a normal life. I haven’t done anything that anyone with any actual goddamn balls would’ve done. I don’t want any Purifiers thinking I’m some kind of freak for being who I am.”  
“Calm down I’m not reporting you to anyone I was about to do the same thing. All I’m asking from you is a little time and a lot of help on a little project we're putting together.”  
He was right on all accounts. On one hand, he could just be lying but I was confident I could take him and a couple of people on if he tried anything. I decided to reluctantly join him but I made sure to stay on alert. We slowly make out a way to an abandoned factory where Phil put his hands on a wall that reveals a panel. The panel then starts to scan his entire body. Another hidden doorway opens to reveal a staircase. We walked down there until it opens to a grand set of hallways. We walked until we entered a control room filled with monitors and computers. I was astounded.  
“What is this place?”  
“IT's abandoned underground bunker made by an ... ex-paranoid rich man. I prefer to call it the Trophy Case”  
I turned around to see a short middle-aged Asian American in glasses. She was wearing grown out black hair while wearing jeans and a shirt. I instantly recognized her and my entire body flares up in rage I blitz her into a wall with a hand on her throat! This woman was responsible for everything! The Helixes, the deaths, the deserted cities! For you see her name was Chelsea Danvers: the creator of Zenith and Genesis, slaughterer of millions! I turned to Phil who I saw moving to get a weapon. I screamed out.  
“You and I both know that I can snatch that weapon out of your hand before you can even fire.”  
He then dropped it and put his hands in surrender.  
“You’re right we can't do anything to stop you so please hear the woman out before you do something that you might regret.”  
“Timothy and Cassandra Lewis! My parents were watching your invention with excitement. We thought you were supposed to save humanity not doom it.”  
Chelsea responded.  
“ Genesis was a complete accident. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”  
“So you're saying that parents died because of an accident! That over a billion souls lost their lives because of some over complication that could’ve been easily fixed! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here right now?”  
“There is none, nothing is stopping you for taking your revenge right here right now. I deserve to die a new gruesome death for everyone I dealt out to others. There isn’t a single reason why I shouldn’t have blown my brains out, or make a noose, or slit my wrist months ago. Not a day goes by where I’m not haunted by what I did. All I ever wanted to do was save this world and even now I’m doing that. That’s why I need people like you people better than me. Champions that will help bring order to a world in need of heroes. So make your choice Derek. Kill me and leave or help me to fight.”  
Rage seethed into my very being. I wanted her to burn, to get revenge, to make sure my parent’s death didn’t fuel my fire everywhere I went. However, as I looked into her eyes I didn’t see a madman or a coward. I saw a broken woman with the weight of a very innocent soul on her back. I let her go to sad to be mad and I quickly recognized that I was crying. I thought it would be better to think like everything else: to have a scapegoat for my rage. But now there was nothing keeping me from facing the truth we all must bear now. My parents were killed by a simple mistake. Nothing was going to change that but that doesn’t mean that I can help prevent that from happening to anyone else. I know my parents would’ve wanted this.  
I turned to Chelsea and said.  
“Okay I’ll help you. I’ll be your champion.”  
The next 2 weeks were fast-paced. Chelsea said she tracked my location through facial recognition and has so far done little things like making the Trophy Case and even coming up with the name of Helixes. She also recruited Phil for our little group. Over the last couple days Phil has been pushing my limits and also explaining how I can further use them. One time Chelsea sent me a special text and I rushed over. I will admit it was certainly special. On a table I saw a suit. It was a full bodysuit with black on the hands, forearms and boots. The black ceases at the thighs with dark red at the bottom with a light red from the waist up. It finally ended with a flame symbol in the center and a full body mask with red contacts. It was good but I had to ask one question.  
“You want me to fight Helixes in spandex?”  
Chelsea responded, “I want you to fight the crime and corruption of this Philly in a suit that monitors your vitals and hide your identity while in spandex. By the way I think it’s important you have a codename.”  
I thought about it honestly but judging from my personality I thought of something that would work perfectly.  
“Wildfire.”  
And just like that, I was running across Philly at a breakneck and like before I gazed upon the sunset from the same building. As I saw the sun sink to the ground for once I felt excitement. Cause after so long there was going to be a light in this world gone mad.


	2. First step

My name is Derek Lewis and I live in a world gone mad. Many people would think my situation would be relatively lucky. I mean who wouldn’t want super strength? No more hitting gym right. Wrong. During the start of Genesis, I had accidentally broken dishes, remotes, phones and everything in between. To give you a little taste of my life imagines this scène. Imagine if you were in school and forced to sit on a desk. You’re antsy, you want to run, and you want to go outside. However, you know if you do you’ll get in trouble. Imagine if you take one walk you could accidentally end up in Paris. Imagine if everything you interact with is made of wet paper. That is my everyday life ladies and gentlemen, and you wonder why I’m so angry.  
Anyways I was there on the couch watching a match between the Philadelphia Phillies battle against the New York Yankees on a beautiful Sunday afternoon May 21th A.G. It was almost the end of the 9th inning with the 2 teams neck and neck. I was eating my 11th Philly cheesesteak watching with intense interest. I watched Maikel Franco come up to bat. He readied his bat and waited for an upcoming ball. 1st throw, swing, and a miss, 2nd throw, miss. I was practically on the edge of my seat with remote in hand. That was when my bliss came to an end as my tension causes my remote to crack and break. At nearly the same time I heard a specific ringtone on my phone. I completely dreaded what was about to come next.  
For you see dear readers I have the hardest job in the world. A couple of weeks ago I was asked by the creator of the world we now call Genesis to become a champion of the world and fight against super powered people like me. Right now I’m the only Helix that’s a member of this little group. By day a handsome fitness trainer by night a spandex wearing speedster named Wildfire. Now, whenever she needs me she sends a specific ringtone on my phone and I come running. I rushed over to see what she sent.  
“The alarm of the Bank of the United of States activated for 3 seconds. It may be nothing but still, check out. Preferably in your “work” outfit.”  
Annoyed that I was missing my game I grabbed my phone and sprint out of the house in my suit. A flaming aura soon forms around me as I blaze a trail straight to the bank. I force myself inside the back entrance. The next few moments were a bit of a blur. My suit comes with an online nav so I’m good at directions. Over time, however, when I’m running fast enough I get a bit of tunnel vision. It’s like looking at point A and point B but not the line between them. When I managed to finally slowdown I see that nearly 2 -dozen men flung across the bank with one guy shaking in his boots. I decide to add a little flare to my first official outing. In seconds I had a created a little tapestry as I held the man at the edge of the top floor and I deepened my voice.  
“Tell me who you’re working for or else I will tear your ass like how the Phillies are presumably doing to the Yankee’s.”  
“What?”  
“Um never mind. Anyway your boss?”  
“I’m not telling you crap. No snitches in the family.”  
He meant the Philadelphia crime family. I knew they were starting to gain more guts after Genesis started. Still, I smiled underneath the mask and leaned him over the edge. He saw what I had made. Across the floor, I had carved out the word Wildfire into the floor with it still burning in the aftermath of my masterpiece.  
“Tell your crime family the message. These streets have a new sheriff in town.”  
I then ran him down to ground level and threw him outside of the glass doors. I called 911 and quickly left. By the time I managed to get home in time to notice that the Phillies lost the game by one point. Damn it! Plus one of the things that I broke upon was my VCR do double damn it. In response to this crushing revelation, I was about to just drown my sours in a little bud light. I couldn’t even enjoy that as the parental units texted me on my phone again.  
“Get over to TC (Trophy Case) now!”  
There was also a mad emoji to convey the seriousness. I sighed and ran towards the Trophy Case. Apparently, it used to be some underground post-apocalyptic bunker from a paranoid rich guy. So technically the former crackpot was right. Anyway as I run in I saw both Philip and Chelsea both of had their arms crossed with a sour look that would make grumpy cat jealous if he were still alive I hadn’t check.  
“What the hell were you thinking,” Phil said.  
“I was thinking that I had just prevented the mafia from stealing millions. Also, last time I checked I’m only one who signed up for your little clubhouse here. You should be thanking me.”  
“You put 10 men in the ER. You caused hundreds of dollars in property damage. You carve your name on the ground. People are thinking are going to be terrified of you.”  
“I taught the family a lesson: to back off!” I said defending myself. “I hit them hard so they won’t hit back.”  
Chelsea jumped in, ”You're not supposed to be a gangster. You’re supposed to be a hero. You can move 500 mph and lift 5 tons and we still don’t know the limit of that. There is always going that small percentage that hates and fears you. This was your first appearance and you blew it. The Purifiers are going to have a field day with you. They’ll use you as a way to further their antihelix campaign. You’re not a person when you put on the mask. You’re a symbol. If you’re in with us you have to understand were in it for the long game.”  
I remembered all those talks with my parents about how I was to keep up with my appearance. It always frustrated me that we live in a world where being black automatically makes people assume. As much as I hated to admit both of them were right. Phi like a sergeant focused on the current mission and how I could improve while Chelsea like some mother focused on the future. Together I can see how they were both natural leaders in a sense.  
“I’m sorry I’ll try to look for your guidance in the future.”  
I left still a little steamed from the game and I fell asleep. On Monday I decided to some of my great power for more productive purposes. Chelsea soon discovered after my testing that when I run my body forms a sort of “heat shield”. This is why my clothes don’t get destroyed when I run. As soon as I heard that I’ve been using them a lot for my chores. In only 30 minutes I mow my lawn with a knife, take out the trash, dishwasher and more. By the time I finished, I consumed 5 smoothies and make my way to my job. Remember when I mentioned that the whole class metaphor for my life. Training doesn’t make it any better. From 6: to 5 I work at “Super Hella Beefy” where I meet people from all walks of life. “The obsessive mom, the old man that doesn’t believe in a smartphone and that racist woman that tries way too hard to get to know me “son”. I swear if it weren’t for my metabolism I would try to get blackout drunk every single day right after. When I was waiting for my next set of demons I looked on the TV. On the news, there was a middle-aged man talking about “wildfires” exploits. I recognized him instantly. His name was Thomas Davidson. He was a brigadier general that lost his family during Genesis. Now he was a founder and spokesperson for the Purifiers. His power of persuasion was passionately palpable. Luckily I had subtitles to listen to his latest speech.  
“It is obvious that this violent vandalism was a message sent to the crime in Philly that a new element has entered the fray. I knew it was an eventuality but it seems we have to accept it we are now dealing with organized Helix crime. Which is why it is imperative that we start trying to implement more anti Helix measures. I’ve talked with many different people and they agree that a Purifier task force that works within the law would do phenomenal good. It would certainly stop our citizens from being scared of a very real and unpredictable threat. We have the recourses. All we need now is the manpower and people willing to help. “  
I quickly changed the channel, I couldn’t listen to any more dribble. Chelsea was right Thomas was right he used me as a scapegoat. Just like the world treated her as one. It felt like they were trying to cage me like an animal and I hated that. He was using peoples against every Helix, even the good ones. Well, I’m going to show him. I’ll clean up all the crime in a week and shoved it all over his face! Oh, yeah and save people I guess. So in an effort to prove him wrong, I went to the Trophy Case intent on proving the Purifiers wrong. In costume, I arrived with blazing resolve with Chelsea. She said that she effectively lived in the Trophy Case in fear of what the world might do to her if she went out. Apparently the great hero Phil was an accountant. As I ran in I quickly went to business.  
“Please tell me there is someone out there to punch.”  
Chelsea looked as if she was expecting this. Yet she decided to put a surprising amount of attitude.  
“So what you think I’m some wizard? You think that I can just push a button and boom crime shows up?”  
Then suddenly I heard a ringing. Chelsea sheepishly answered and sighed.  
“There is a report of a shootout in the Delaware Bay. Probably some shootout.”  
“Thank you.”  
In minutes I ran over there only to see a warehouse that was full of dead bodies with only one man still alive. At first, it was jarring. I never saw so much carnage. Still, I saw the man in front of me and in nanoseconds I had him in my grip. I lifted him above with one hand. He was a Cuban man in a black shirt and gray pants. He looked at me with a cocky grin.  
“So I’m guessing you are the punk ass who messed with my guys? “  
“Yeah, and you better tell me what the hell happened here before my punk ass beats your all the way to Delaware.”  
“Hmph, I can tell just from looking at you. You have no idea how the rules work. Allow me to teach you.”  
“Derek let him go now,” said Chelsea with urgency.  
Purple electricity swelled within his body. I realized in my haste how stupid I was. This man was alone but killed all these people. His shirt was filled with bullet holes and his pants had fresh blood. Still, I didn’t react fast enough before he had twisted his legs around me and put me in a hold. However, I quickly spun around and flung him into a wall. He crumpled but he still got up. He grabbed a crate and threw it as fast as possible. I naturally deflected but he somehow jumped at least 10 feet into the air. I intercepted him and threw him into one of the steel beams holding the place up. As I walked over to see if he was breathing he propelled himself up with a kick aimed at my face. It took me a bit more effort to dodge it he was getting faster. This was growing bothersome so I slammed my fist against his abdomen. I didn’t stop until I create a small crater with him in it. I was little proud of myself until I heard purple lighting that erupted across the room. It sparked across the room again and again until it condensed into a single entity.  
“Thanks for the boost buddy. Aha, I never felt this powerful before! With this, the 40 thieves, bloody tubs, all of them don’t stand a chance now!”  
I was about to blitz him but he surprisingly reacted to what I was doing by stomping the ground. The sheer force of the stomp brought me upwards for so that he caught me in mid-air. His jump lifted us 40ft and threw me down creating a crater. My bones felt like an internal earthquake. Terrifyingly my target dropped with creeping horror, as with a jolt I’m barely able to avoid his boots slam back down to earth. Sadly the sheer shockwave made me black out. Everything faded to black.  
I wake with 5 guns to my face. It took me a while to hear as my head was still ringing.  
“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you.”  
I see a host of police cars with the police on all sides of me. I realize that freak was still out there. For once I try to solve things without my fist.  
“Look this is all a misunderstanding I swear. I’m going to get the guy who did this.”  
“I’m sorry nut job but as far as I know you murdered 22 people. You’re not leaving.”  
“Okay, fine but let the record show that I tried.”  
I ran away from the crime scene. However, I still heard the slow motion sound of gunfire. When I get back to the Trophy Case I fell the slight bruising of bullet wounds. They didn’t pierce my skin but they bruised. I guess I’m not faster than a speeding bullet. Chelsea was there with an intrigued look.  
“No, I’m fine thanks for asking, “I sarcastically say.  
“You should be fine. Your increased metabolism should heal all of that in a couple of hours. However, this guy you fought is way more interesting. I think he somehow absorbed the kinetic energy that you released. He then transferred that energy across his body to enhance all of his physical capabilities. He quite literally rebounded off of everything you gave him.” Her look of intrigued grew.  
“Okay, how do I beat him?”  
“With the amount of kinetic energy you gave him? I doubt it. His metabolism is too fast to drug and I doubt his skin would be useful for a Taser would work. Give me some time to work on something.”  
I headed home an angrily slept on my pillow. When I awoke I saw another tabloid of Wildfire being bumped up to public enemy number 1. My anger however simply wasn’t there. I got a text on my phone that Phil wanted to meet me. Reluctantly after another hell day at work, I went to Phil and as he greeted me in a café.  
“I saw the news this morning. I half expected you to shove a camera down someone’s throat. “  
“I thought about it but knowing me I would find some way to screw it up,” I said apathetically  
“Are you okay?”  
“No, I’m not. It’s just that I messed everything up. I nearly killed those men and I flopped my first fight in the field now every news outlet in Northeast America thinks I’m a monster. And the Purifiers are eating all up so that they can further their campaign. Not to mention that freak is still out there and is going to take out any rivals they can find. Let’s face it my ass is screwed 9 ways to Australia.” 

Phil looked at me solemnly. His eyes turned into something that could only be replicated in years of conflict.  
“I’m not going to pretend that I can relate to your situation. The world that I lived in died 5 months ago however I do have something similar. Shortly after I returned to my family the news went crazy. I had killed an uprising dictator and the media plagued me with questions. Some came to me with deals about cereals, ads and new medicines. They acted like I had torn through an entire army with my bare hands, that I was some grand hero. I wasn’t though. Good men and women far more worthy than I suffered so I could get to there. What I’m trying to say is that you need to slow down a bit. The media is a bunch of pricks. They’ll distort anything you do to make the most drama. Don’t worry about them and keep on going. People will then realize the good you’ve done.”  
Then like a bolt of lighting an idea formed in my mind. Slow down. Maybe I could potentially work on my little problem. Then conveniently my phone binged revealing that our Helix had started a ruckus at the same bank as before. I ran over and in a minute and a half, I’m there. I look to see my target shooting himself with a gun still clad in purple lighting. I swear he was so bright that I could barely see. I rush him at top speed before he could cause more damage. However, he still had enough speed to react and he pushed himself off of me. When he lands he realizes where I went: Delaware Canal State Park.  
“I’m getting sick and tired of you zipping around Philly.”  
“If you really tired then try and catch me," I said mockingly. His electricity formed and he rushed towards me. However, I remained unmoving. Instead, I took in my surroundings. The rippling blades of grass, the night sky that twinkled with stars, even the creatures that crawled all over our landscape. The world slowed ever further until at the very last instant I avoided his punch. As he stood there in disbelief my theory was proven right. My tunnel vision was limiting my movements drastically. But maybe if I speed up my mind as well as my body. If I restrict my movements and focus on every little synapse. That weakness is gone. In frustration, my enemy screamed out and ran as fast as possible. He lunged straight at me but I quickly managed to get out of his hold. He digs his fingers straight into the dirt to steady himself. HIs rage made him even more dangerous as we ventured through the trees shredding through most of them. I held the advantage in speed by only an inch. After I get thrown into the sidewalk I ask for help. "Guys, got any ideas?" "Keep avoiding him at all costs. Discombulate him and confuse him until he can't even keep up with you," Phil said. "His body is still human. Isolate him and maybe knocking him unconscious could work. Also strangulation," Chelsea said. An idea formed instantly. I go on the offense and give me and my opponet a one waytrip straight to the bottom of the river. We struggled on and on until he had me in a headlock. My vision started to get blurry as his grip tightened. In pure desperation, I swam downward as fast as I can and in seconds my opponent and I hit the bottom with a boom. I finally lucked out as the hit knocked the wind out of him and I could physically see him gulp down water. I fire off dozens of hits to make sure he couldn't recover. In a couple of seconds, I laid over an unconscious criminal who was utterly drenched. In a couple of minutes, I had him in handcuffs and sent to the nearest police station with ample evidence and precautions to detain him. When I return to the case I saw Chelsea and Phil with a beer in her hand.  
“Looks like Rebound isn’t going to cause any more trouble.”  
“You named him?”  
“I named you didn’t I? Plus unlike you, I don’t have work tomorrow.”  
“ I can drink to that.”  
We partied for hours in celebration of our first Helix caught. The start of many I assume. I may have work tomorrow I may still be public number 1 but right now I just want to enjoy this moment. After all l I know those times won’t last forever. So I’ll savor these good moments as long as they last. And when tomorrow came people were reading out my letter across every news station. Talking about how Wildfire is here to stay for now and a long time.


	3. Phantasm

When I was in high school I took psychology. One of the lessons that stuck with me was the one on simulated reality. Basically, it was a hypothesis that said that life was some kind of simulation that was simply extra real. I always thought that was a silly thing to think about but know I find it ironic. As my mind pondered this weird memory I noticed that a lot of people were walking faster than usual. I quickly realized they were running but in fear of what? I look to see another helix running around with his hands enveloped with energy. His look was one of fear, as he gazed into horizon ready to face an unseen opponent. I knew what he was afraid of as in an instant a fiery aura blitzes the man to the ground.  
I had seen him on the news but this was my first time seeing him up close personal. Wildfire: the real-life superhero. He is a hero who is willing to stop the chaos caused by helixes like me. As he flickered with fire while holding down he looked towards me. I thought he was looking elsewhere but then he spoke out.  
“What the hell are you doing? Get out of here!”  
I was in complete disbelief. I literally couldn’t’’ believe he was talking with me. I suddenly hear the sliding of granite as the part of the building above me is falling towards me! He runs over to me but I already knew what was going to happen. I didn’t move a single inch as in a nanosecond he passes right through me. The rubble falls on me but in a few seconds I walk right through it with ease as Wildfire stared at me with complete disbelief.  
Hi, my name is Kate Adams and I live in a world gone mad. Ever still living was probably a sick joke at this point. I don’t remember exactly when “this” happened but I remember the “how”. My dad was battling with lung cancer ever since I was five. But by the time I was halfway through my second year of college he lost that battle. I still visit his grave most days. My mom was different ever since. She became more dependent, more depressed, less her. During my third year of college, I would sometimes catch my mom talking with someone. Eventually, she revealed her boyfriend Brian. There was something off about him for the longest time. Especially when he messed with my Kitty-Kat collection.  
I decided to visit my mom more often and the creaks started to seep in. He constantly wanted me to know where my mom and I were at all times and there was even a time where I showed up and she had a bruise on her arm. I tried talking with her but she would always brush off the question. I might as well have been a leaf in the wind. It all came to a head when during New years when he walked into my room in a drunken stupor. He woke me up and started trying to force himself on me. I screamed and yelled wishing to be anywhere else. Then Genesis happened. It took a couple of minutes for it to click in but it eventually did. I had become a phantom in the wind.  
I felt stronger and lighter all at the same time. No one could hear nor see me. I could touch anything but I never got hungry or thirsty. For a week I tried getting my mom to listen to me. I screamed hollered trying my best for her to hear me as she sobbed and tried getting the police to track me down.I tried to pay to god hoping someone to hear me. But I was literally a drop in the ocean where Genesis was concerned. That week was the hardest of my life. I imagined over and over about all the dreams that I wanted to do, Finish College, become an actress, travel to Hawaii. I just couldn't bear to see the despair of my mom's face anymore. To make the most of my insane situation I decided to distract myself.  
I lost track of the days as I explored all of Philly. I saw the museums, the liberty bell, and all the halls. I went on some of the tours and certain places for free. I’ even mooned and spied on people when bored. But now reality was starting to sink in. I faced the reality that I would never be seen again by anyone for the rest of my life. That in the end, I will fade into the ether. So you can imagine that my mind went to a million different directions when someone finally acknowledged me. I quickly walked out of the rubble with ease with Wildfire the Wildfire started at the area around me in disbelief.  
“Um, ghost lady are you there or has the craziness of this world finally got to me. Or did that guy I beat had an illusion creating ability?”  
“Please don’t go! Trust me I’m real. Can you hear me?”  
“Okay I can hear you now,” he said turning to me, “I just need to focus.”  
“Hey that’s fine, you’re the first one to physically see me in god’s knows how long. I really am glad.”  
I hear the sounds of police sirens coming from across the horizon. Wildfire’s face saddened.  
“I’m sorry um, mystery girl but I don’t have the best relationship with the police. Is there someone where we can continue this conservation? Plus I have some experts that can help with your situation. ”  
“No, That’s fine how about we meet at Concourse Lake at 12:00 pm tomorrow?”  
“Sure I can miss more work.”  
He quickly tied the unconscious helix and ran off into the distance. As I saw the police wrap him up I lost composure and started to cry. For so long I was kind of used to being ignored but the fact that someone finally acknowledged my existence was almost too much to bear. I cried as the authorities put another dangerous helix be put away. In preparation for my meeting, I soon realized how embarrassing I must've looked. I’ve been in nothing but my pajamas for god knows how long and I haven’t been able to see myself in mirrors or cut my hair or even clip my nails. I must look like some creepy, hairy hobo. Still, the only thing I could do was tying my hair in a ponytail and hope for the best. By the end of the day, I waited in anticipation and slept on the ground. In the beginning, I tried having some sense of normalcy by trying to sleep. I’m thankfully lucky that I don’t phase through the ground.  
The ground is pretty much the only thing I can feel. It’s been so long since I’ve tasted strawberry shortcake, the wind in my hair as I lower down the car window, the absolute euphoria of talking with another being that we take for grant it each day. If it were up to me I’d give an arm and leg to feel all of that once again. When morning finally came I silently watch joggers, families, and couples as they all whiz by. I even gazed upon the cutest baby ever. I often wonder what some of these people do in their daily lives, what lives that they lead. Were they helixes like me? Could they have powers that could kill or hurt everyone around them, even themselves? To quickly pass the time I decided to engage in my daily conversations to myself. I once did a report on how in solitary confinement victims would sometimes go crazy due to sensory deprivation and lack of social activity. I decided to rehearse my favorite quote in Hamlet as dramatic as possible.  
“To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether ’tis nobler in the mind to suffer.The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep; No more; and, by a sleep to say we end The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks That flesh is heir to, ’tis a consummation Devoutly to be wish’d. To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there’s the rub.”  
Suddenly I hear slow clapping as I saw someone who was crazy handsome approach. He was a young muscular African American man in hell and shirt. He had black hair and eyes. I assume he was looking at someone else until he introduces himself. My question is answered when his hand for a second lighted up in the same aura as Wildfire.  
“Not going to lie that was really good, my name is Derek Lewis but then again we’ve already met haven’t we?”  
I swear if I could blush I would have. Instead, I stood in disbelief you have to understand the first few weeks of Genesis were absolute chaos helixes were fighting and losing control all over the place. It was a very dark time. Orders only seemed to be partially restored when the Purifiers were out into fruition. But their methods were extreme. As much as I feared my own power and the power of others I didn’t want to be persecuted for being alive. But this man decided to risk his life every day to try and keep the peace. To me, he was a light in the darkness.  
“So how’s the life of Philly’s first official superhero?”  
“I’m the first you’ve talked to in 6 months and the only thing you want to talk about is me?”  
“I’ve been talking with myself for .. really 6 months? I want to know about the person who zips around Philly each day?”  
He talked about how he works at “Super Hella Beefy” and how he is a part of a team calling themselves the Champions. It was weird seeing an icon around my age was simply living life just like everyone else. It’s kind of like meeting a celebrity and finding out that he eats at the same restaurant you do. I thought about this as he talked about the date (May 26th A.G.) and that yesterday he was tracking down a criminal called the Cutter.  
“So it took me and my friends a couple of hours have come up with a basis for your “situation”. Apparently, you have the ability to vibrate your molecules at such a fast rate that no one can perceive you correctly. I can see you due to the fact that I have the ability to speed up my entire body including my mind. Hence why I have the ability to see you now. My people working out a couple of theories but if you come to see them I think there is a chance that we can turn you back to normal. Or whatever sorry excuse for normal the world has turned into.”  
I think it was then that I completely lost it. I started crying and burbling and tried hugging him. Through my tears, I said thank you. Thank you for making this vicious hell end. Hours later I enter a place called the Trophy Case where I meet “her.” I was staring right in the face the woman who led the project that made Genesis. Chelsea Danvers was wearing a red t-shirt and cargo pants. Next to her was a middle-aged man with blond hair in a buzz cut and with a beard growing. He wore a buttoned up shirt and jeans and waved high. Derek said that I was in the room and Chelsea motioned and completely changed her regal appearance.  
“I’m so sorry Ms. Adams. The fate that has befallen you I wouldn’t wish on even on my worst enemy. I know you have no reason to trust me but all that I ask is that you please trust me long enough for me to help you.”  
Her raw emotion poured in every word that she said. My own emotions were mixed, to say the least. In a way, she did have a hand in my current situation but from what Derek says she was responsible for the Champions. As I pondered on Derek motioned.  
“Don’t worry the first time I saw her I nearly killed her.”  
“It’s true, and now look at us," she said.  
I decided to trust her and the next few days were spent with Chelsea using weird tests to try and acknowledge my existence. I explored to eventually find a fridge, a suit of armor, TV and even a couple of rooms. Sometimes I would even meet Derek at certain places used to talk. Then about 9 days later the results of all tests came in Chelsea told me the news.  
“Okay, so science mumbo aside here is the plan. Phil and I managed to secure high-grade Sorbothane: the greatest anti-vibration material known to man and we’ve managed to convert it into special carbon arm braces that can lessen your vibrations to a manageable level. Judging from the tests I could get on you which were barely any Genesis made you like Wildfire stronger, faster and durable than the average human. The problem is brought up in how to get them on you. So this is where Derek comes in. From my research the more heat you produce the faster you are. Once you gather up the necessary speed you shake yourself as fast as possible to get the braces on and bring her back to the world of the touching. “  
The plan felt complicated like some pathetic teenage virgin with too much time on his hands came up with. I decided though that if I was already this far if there were any drawbacks or dangers. Her eyes grew sullen as she started bite her lip. Her voice slices through the silence.  
“As you know this uncharted territory to say the least. Stephen Hawking’s is probably rolling in his grave right now. The thing is that you would be producing an insane amount of kinetic energy. There is a 20’% chance that your combined speed will cause a homemade nuke that will make Hiroshima look like a grenade. Were hoping the Wildfire’s heat shield would lower the risk but still. You have to understand that your one of the most powerful and strangest Helixes I’ve ever encountered. What’s worse for you at least is that there is also a 12% chance that your vibrations will move so fast at that point your atoms disperse across the room. It's all I can do, I'm sorry.”  
I give out the mother of all gulps as I realized that there was a nearly a third of a chance that something goes wrong and we all die. I couldn't so this. How could I make such a selfish choice without endangering everyone around me? I decided to have Derek translate that I would think this over. I also told Derek to meet with me alone. As he walked he started to talk to me. Tears were starting to build up again.  
“It’s so unfair,” I said, “I either get myself the ability to finally interact with the world, destroy the city or have a small chance I become even less than I am now.”  
“Your still here, you’re still a person and this is your choice. A third of a chance everything goes wrong is still a chance,” Derek said empathically.  
“It doesn’t matter where we go Derek, either way, someone will get hurt including you for starters! If you were me would you be able to make the same choice?’  
“Yes I would,” he snapped back.  
I was completely shocked as Derek continued.  
“When my parents died during Genesis a fire grew in me, I wanted to see the world burn. I wanted to make those lucky enough to survive to feel the pain of being left alive. If I were in the same scenario I would be saying yes over and over again. The simple fact that you’re thinking this over makes you a far better person than I. And a person like you deserves to live when so many have died.”  
In an ideal world,, I probably would have looked at him like a crazy person. But we don’t exactly live in an ideal world anymore. I saw as much pain in his eyes as I did fire. I held my hand over his. Over these past few months I was scared of the Helixes that ran rampant but what about their stories. What horrors did this world do those men and women to turn them mad? I tried touching his hand and agreed to go through with it.  
In 3 hours we were at an abandoned building with Wildfire. He relates everything Chelsea was saying while Phil in a ski mask (in case anyone would walk in) tried saying some final words.  
“I really hope I’m close to you when I say this but you seem like a tough girl. Even some of my war buddies wouldn’t be able to do what you did. I know these guards will help but it’s mainly up to you to control this. You are the master of your own world. If you remember you shouldn’t blow up or disappear. But seriously please don’t do the former.”  
He then quickly left the building. My body tenses up as the process starts. After all, they say waiting is the worst part right? Sweat was coming in spades of sheer fright as I hear the rumble that Wildfire's rumbling is causing. A little voice in my head keeps saying not to this but another is screaming of how much I want out of this hellscape. To have my senses return to smell and feel once again. I hold on to those thoughts as all too soon it begins. Wildfire comes in like a moving explosion as we collide together. He envelops around my person as every atom in my body was shaking. I barely able to make out Wildfire as we were surrounded by a ball of fire. Energy pulsed all around us as Wildfire struggled with his very being to put on the braces. The more he struggled the more my vibrations grew I felt the barrier starting to dissipate and feel the energy accumulate. A thousands thoughts flooded my mind until Phil and Derek’s words rang true. I decided to think of my situation like any role in a play.  
I always thought that my powers were a curse, that my new life was prison. But now that I have to chance to quickly turn my situation around I'm not about to give up for even a moment! To turn my powers a prison and that I was their warden. They me be an unstoppable force but I will be the immovable object! I restrict every vibration with all my will and in one instant I feel something that brings me joy. I feel the clasps of the braces. The energy finally disrupts in a colossal pulse. The world fades to black.  
My eyes flutter open only to feel something I haven’t felt in nearly half a year. I feel pain as I struggle to get up and see that the explosion threw across the wall the braces were gone and most of all I could feel the wind on my face. I was still unsure of what truly happened until Phil with a puzzled look said.  
“Huh, I thought you would be taller.”  
In an instant, I hug him and psychically lift him up with glee. I’m back to the world of the touching! Tears were filling my eyes as I jumped up and down in glee. Hour’s later after Wildfire recovers I do things I’ve wanted to do for months. I eat an entire buffet of food till my stomach pops, I try on new clothes and I finally take a shower and cut my hair. It was probably the most fun day of my life! It felt good to be happy you’re just living. And then by the end if my new day I went back home. We drove until I started seeing the houses of my neighborhood. Nostalgia fills my brain of distant memories. I hear the crunch if y own 2 feet hit the pavement as I walk to my house. Thoughts filled my head about what could I do or say? Will, she screams at me, cry, laugh? Everstill I ring the doorbell and open to see that my mom was there. Her shocked expression revealed the depths of her grief. She was skinner, her hair was shorter. She then hugged me and cried and sobbed as we were inside the house and talked. By midnight I was reading the Bible in my own bed as I looked towards tomorrow with glee. Because I had a second chance at life and I don’t want to waste the one my new friends gave me.


	4. Purpose

My name is Phil Thomas and I’m an ordinary man in a world gone mad. About 3 months B.G I was celebrated as an American war hero. I remember after the craziness that I had suffered through nothing would have been better than to spend time with my sons. If I could travel back in time I probably would slap myself. 3 years in the desert is nothing compared to what I have to deal with now? For you see I’m a member of a team of helixes and humans designed to be champions of the planet and bring humanity back from the brink. And today was the most important mission yet. For a week now the mayor of our city Max Greene had issued a public meeting to discuss the passing of a bill on Helix insurance. So on June 18th A.G. hundreds of people were at city hall. Including my allies and me.  
From up above they were a couple drones that were monitoring everything in a 2-mile radius. The creator of Genesis Chelsea Danvers piloted all of them. She was the creator of this little group. Then in the massive crowd “we” communicated on our comms.  
“Derek are you ready to move?”  
“Yeah just give me the signal but make it quick. Because I just learned cotton and spandex aren’t very comfortable.”  
That was Derek Lewis a.k.a Wildfire the hero of Philly. The kid had a lot to learn but his passion and potential were admirable. He was getting stronger and faster every day. I think now he can run up walls and Chelsea said he could maybe try water next. I thank him every day for his service that he was doing. It was certainly one of the strangest arrangements I’ve ever been. I only wished that I could do more to help him in the field. But here I am on the sidelines looking at a computer screen while a boy almost half my age risks his life.  
Anyways as soon as the mayor started to appear the crowd grew even louder. A lot the people here were pro helix advocates or Purifiers. I could tell of the latter due to the fact they had black flags with a white flame. The only reason I could think of was that the new Helix tax would be worse than directly funding antihelix technology. If you want my personal info on it I detest the Purifiers and their mission. Because if it truly comes to pass then that means that person you hang out with every Sunday, your brother, your mother someone in your life who is just trying to live theirs will forever be afraid of you. When Genesis came I was relieved that I found my ex-wife and my sons alive. Life is precious enough and it saddens me as a human to have so many forget that fact.  
In minutes Max walks out to silence the crowd. He walked in a formal suit with his Caucasian skin and ruffled black hair and green eyes.  
“To all of you who are listening here today. I’m truly sorry. When Genesis came we didn’t do enough to calm the masses. When Helixes had lost control of their powers and themselves we didn’t do enough. When I became mayor I promised to support and defend the Constitution of United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion. I still intend to do everything in my power to quell the scars Genesis left on us. But I need your help. I need for all of you to look inside yourselves and see the best part of yourselves because that is the only way we will finally move forward as one. I’m not on one side of this petty squabble. I do not choose helix or humanity. I only choose unity. Now fill free to ask any questions of-. “  
A part of me wanted to hope so badly that something didn’t go wrong. If this helix insurance gets properly implemented it could change everything. After hearing the dribble of Thomas Davidson it was nice to hear solutions. It was nice to see helixes as not monsters or a plague but as something we have to live with now and forever. You’d think someone who used to be in the field would be used to things going to shit but this world still finds ways to surprise me. A beam of light from out of nowhere managed to partially hit Max’s head as he immediately falls to the ground. The entire crowd exploded into pandemonium instantly. Through the chaos, I navigated through the wave of people. The fear and hysteria spread like a plague. Some were fighting and running blindly. I barely managed to stop a little boy not much older than my youngest son from getting trampled.  
“I managed to slow down the camera feed and track the trajectory of the shot. Sending to your nav now Wildfire,”  
“Okay, I’m already at least a mile away from the carnage. Send me the location.” I managed to slip away from the stampede as I turn on my phone, which started to give a real-time feed of what Derek is doing. In a second Wildfire hits a blurred figure so hard I could feel it. When he slows down I see a gut covered in black and orange body armor.  
“Hey, guys? Something is strange about our resident mercenary,” Wildfire said.  
“How?” we both said.  
“He doesn’t have any guns only binoculars. I’m going to try and interrogate him,” he said.  
He then put his boot right on top of his opponent.  
“You’ve got .1 seconds to answer 2 questions. Who? And why? Or else you’re going to have your ass knocked straight up the Statue of Liberty’s crown.”  
The man answered.  
“So you’re the speedster that’s been driving the criminal underworld into disarray. You’d be surprised how many people want you dead especially in six digits.”  
“That wasn’t an answer! Besides I’m only getting started,” he said as he started to stomp harder.  
“Oh no, Wildfire you're playing with the big boys now. Sooner or later someone is going to stop you dead in your tracks or-“  
Out of nowhere a blast of energy hits Wildfire square in the face. As he rolls down I managed to see that his left hand was glowing with golden power. Before he could recover another blast more powerful than the last hit Wildfire so hard that when the camera readjusts Wildfire was holding on to a piece of rubble about to crumble. The mercenary looked over Wildfire and simply stated.  
“Maybe I should end you right now. If you’re as fiery as they say then it’s time to for you to be all good flames and be put out.”  
He raised his hands and they buzzing with energy. I rushed over in vain knowing that I was useless to help in any meaningful way. It’s funny how life and death scenarios can cause people to regret so much. Like how stupid I was to let something like this happen. When Chelsea recruited us we may have signed on willingly but I realize the weight of our proclamation. I realize now that we just signed for a war. And we manipulated a young man with nothing to lose to sign up. Sure he may be powerful but this a world that has gone mad. How long can keep running before that madness overtakes him?  
When I run I see a once in a lifetime sight. Wildfire was running all across the building leading a trail of flame as hundreds of beams started raining down from our resident mercenary. My eyes are barely able to keep up but then I see Derek get hit by a couple of those blasts. He managed to recover to barely be able to hold on from making an intimate relationship with the ground.  
“Hold on Wildfire, ”Chelsea said.  
“Not like I was going to let go anyway!”  
I quickly formulate a strategy. Derek runs into the building and takes anything that can be carried up the staircase. Throw at him and rush him! Do not let up! Do you understand?”  
I don’t get a concrete answer but he runs sadly at exactly the same instant a huge blast of energy that completely brings down the building! The building starts to crumble as I see about 4 of its stories collapse. The assassin escaped by flying away with trails of energy. I thought Derek was in trouble until he spoke.  
“God damn motherclucking shit for brains! He got my leg! I can’t run out of here,” he said hissing in complete pain.  
I quickly assess the scenario and make my play. The cops were going to be all over us in minutes. It was a gamble but maybe I can make something work.  
“Chelsea make a scan on the building and try and make it to where I’m about to go now. I make my way to the alleyway of the building that got destroyed. I pull out the dumpster while talking with Derek.”  
“Derek you need to power through the pain. I know it’s hard but you need to follow Chelsea’s nav right here. Hurry before the authorities arrest you.”  
In a minute or 2, Derek gracefully crashes straight into the dumpster. I managed to give him a change of clothes that were in the said dumpster. I managed to get us to the Trophy Case. While smelling like rotten tuna and hairballs but that was beside the point. Derek’s left foot looked like hell. It was like a red out blender went through it but it looked as if it was fine. Apparently, Derek cells can regenerate so fast that my nightfall he should be fine.  
While I rest Derek down Chelsea had that look that I absolutely hated. Her look was one that had a bizarre mix of sick fascination and retching horror. I had gotten good at reading our resident destroyer of the world. In fact, I remember exactly when she signed me up for this war. And all the things that brought me up to now. About 4 years ago I was an accountant. A pretty damn good one but that was beside the point. But as the days passed I just didn’t feel like it was I. Maybe I was experiencing my mid-life crisis but I was missing a sense of purpose. Then I saw a military ad. I remember my grandma would always tell about my grandpa and his time in the military. I was always attracted to the idea of being in service of others.  
And in a couple of months, I was the other side of the world for 3 years on a tour that forever changed my life and also made me into a so-called hero by the public. However, the hero that the public saw was a scarred one. During my tour, a special condition was brought so I had very little communication with my loved ones. I felt like after that I didn’t have the right to just suddenly come back into their lives especially with her new husband. It was about 4 months A.G. was when I met Chelsea. It was just after the “New Dark ages” basically the first 3 months of hell that hit the world as helixes took the world by storm.  
Helixes were losing control of their power and capitalized on the chaos. Philly wasn’t hit too hard but still, it was a mess. I remember during that time I was on one of my jogs and she appeared. She told me of her plight her need for a champion. So I answered her call.  
Anyways back to our current shit show. Derek continued recounting his battle to Chelsea.  
“And then he shoots this energy blast like something right out of dragon ball.”  
“Interesting I heard they made this sequel called super. Anyways I managed to track down our resident helix. During the beginning of Genesis, I’ve been running algorithms and searching on the dark web for helix based reports. This guy makes rebound look like a regular street punk again. This guy calls himself Marauder one of the greatest mercenaries on the dark web. He’s wanted in at least 15 countries.”  
“Doesn’t matter I can still take him. We just need to catch him when he makes his next move. Wherever that is.”  
“I already know.”  
“Of course at this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if you can see the future.”  
“Well as much as I would love the power of prophecy I can't see the future. Max is barely alive. They're holding him up at Methodist hospital there are guards everywhere. If I’m right and I really wish I wasn’t Marauder might be going to finish his mission.“  
Derek’s eyes for only a second looked like a truly tired man and then said.  
“I don’t care if this a hole is the most powerful helix ever Max is staying alive and I’m going to stop him in his tracks. Just give me a couple of sodas and chips and I’m good to go”.  
It was in that moment that I finally spoke out.  
“I’m coming with you.”  
“What,” they both said.  
“This guy is powerful and unlike you trained. Your leg isn’t going to be at 100% again if he strikes again. You need me if not for help in the field or the very least support.”  
“Okay, I’m going to be brutally honest here no. You have no powers and this gut can level buildings with his bare hands he nearly killed me and Max I’m not letting you near him!”  
“And I’m not letting you go out there to die knowing I can do something to protect you. You might be the most powerful man in the world but you’re still a young man. You don’t need to put all the pressure on yourself I can help too. You don’t to be the only champion.”  
“And I told you I can-“  
Chelsea’s computer beeps as suddenly we hear reports of an attack going on at Methodist Hospital. He wanted to yell I could see the anger that was building. But in the need, he remembered I was a soldier as well. I joined this group for the same reason he wanted to help. And he relented.  
“Fine but if you allow me down at all I’m benching you.”  
We both looked at Chelsea for some unseen answer.  
“What?”  
“You’ve been like a living McGuffin since day one doesn’t tell me you don’t have like a weapon or some kind of suit for me. “  
She was about to argue but simply stated, ”If you go to the corridor on the right there is a small armory of weapons,’ she said dishearteningly.  
I quickly put on a Kevlar vest a couple of pistols and flashbangs. I finally put on a gas mask to hide my identity and walked out prepared for battle.  
“Okay then let’s go.”  
Next thing I know I’m already at the hospital with a severe case of whiplash. Turns out super speed weren’t the best way to travel. As my vision finally resets I see that the hospital was a mini war zone just from the outside. We motioned on, as we saw a couple of men were dead.  
“Okay I’ll scout ahead you find Max if Marauder is here then I’ll take him out.”  
He ran off with his aura lighting up the entire room. I then heard a series of loud noises and ran towards the oncoming danger like a moron or I mean hero. What I see is Derek hissing in pain a man groaning in pain from a gunshot wound and another man lying down on the ground in pain.  
“Caught some guy in a police uniform about to commit friendly fire thought it was our guy.”  
“Well, I guess all that’s left is moving Max elsewhere.”  
“Give me a couple of seconds my foot still feels like it’s on fire.”  
Suddenly I heard a series of gunshots as Wildfire on conscious and Marauder stood up I pulled out my gun as fast as possible but a blast of energy completely knocks the gun away.  
“I don’t know who you are but your ally isn’t going to wake up any time soon. I just doped you him with enough elephant tranquilizer to probably knock him out for hours. But after I’m done with you’ll be sleeping for far longer.”  
“Well um you’ll be sleeping in jail when I’m finished with you,” I said awkwardly.  
Marauder simply sighed and then pulled out his gun to start firing. I roll away just in the nick of time to use the wall as cover. It was by then I had a little epiphany. If he could destroy entire buildings early why is didn’t he simply vaporize the hospital? Maybe he was running out of juice? If my hypothesis was right then I was officially the luckiest guy post-Genesis! I could die sure but at least I won’t be vaporized! Anyways the only thing that I could was tried to outplay the master assassin. Here’s to hoping. I rolled a flashbang straight at them. He kicked it up but it still provided me with the edge I needed to gain an opening. As a harsh light bathed the entire hospital I rushed with adrenaline sharply tingling my very being.  
I tackled him into an arm triangle hold over his right arm. I put on all of my power into the choke attempting to end it fast. I had the advantage. For like a minute. He twisted his body to reverse the hold back to me. I could feel his sheer strength overpower mine as I started to see spots. In desperation, I pulled out a knife with my left hand and stabbed his arm twice! I threw him off me choking for air as I get back up. He then gets back up and drew a look that had pure determination. His right hand pulsed with golden energy and he assumed a stance.  
“I’m getting tired of you people getting in my way. I’m going to enjoy beating you to death.”  
“I don’t intend to die anytime soon.”  
“But that’s the thing no one ever intends to die. Our survival instinct rarely allows that. Yet for our, all achievements all it takes is a simple struggle a simple accident and just like that a life ends. It doesn’t matter how much you don’t want its death isn’t fate or destiny its nothing but an eventuality. A force if nature, I want you to remember that lesson. All the way to grave.”  
After his chilling speech, we both engaged in combat. I knew I couldn’t afford to get hit by his hand at all costs. If I was going to survive this I needed to outsmart him. I couldn’t be predictable so I needed to end this now. Marauder turned his hand into a makeshift blade as we ran towards one another. We engaged in a multitude of slashes that put me on the defensive. Every slight hit made my body wince in pain from the sheer power. He nearly manages to knock the knife off my hand but I flip the knife around and aim it. He naturally caught it but I give him a left hook straight to the straight at his left shoulder. He grabbed the knife and was about to end this with his right but I surprise him by kicking him in his left shin. The kick threw him off enough to swivel out of his punch to headbutt him. I then unleash one of my strongest left hooks on the assassin's face. In retaliation, Marauder knocked the knife away and unfurled a palm strike that sends me a couple of feet away.  
Everything fades to black. My body grows so heavy that I could barely move. The world soon grew quieter. My surroundings started to fade to black. A part of me wanted to give up because it was so silly for me to actually do this. Thinking that I could find my purpose in a world gone mad.  
That part of me, however, was overshadowed by that silly thing we call heroism. Because I was not about to let an innocent man with the ability to do so much die when I can’t. We’ve lost so much over these past few months and I was tired of us losing. With every fiber of my being, I get up and run towards Marauder. I managed to get the pistol that was on me since the begging of the battle. I then threw a tear gas grenade right at Marauder who was literally seconds from opening Max’s door. He naturally caught the grenade but I shot it and it exploded. The room erupted in tear gas but my gas mask protected me. I unfurl a series of devastating blows to make him scream yell gasp anything. When I’ done he turned into a blind, coughing mess.  
“Don’t worry Marauder I have your anesthesia right here.”  
I socked him straight in the face and the mess was finally over. I managed to get Derek out of there and the news report says that Max will be fine in a couple of weeks. Derek slept for nearly a day but he was fine and I managed to get myself a bit of medical attention. Chelsea also stated that she could turn me into an armory if I wanted to continue. And I think I will. I don’t know what my purpose is in a world gone mad. In the long run who knows what I’ll really accomplish. But if I can protect the men and women that will define the future of this brand new world the people who will build it up instead of tear it down. Then that’s good enough for me. This is Phil Thomas Tippie a.k.a Armory signing off.


	5. Robin Hood

Hello, my name is Maria and my sister Sofia Mendez and I live in a world gone mad. As a little girl, I was always wanted to make a difference in the world. Countless fables of Hercules, Beowulf, and John Henry Irons were all people that made achievements that are told even to this day. I always held to that arrogant thought that you can change the world. I never thought that the world would change me in the most literal way possible. When Genesis came, I was asleep but I quickly woke up to my sister screaming.

Sofia

I was always a different type of kid than most. Whenever I came across a problem I didn't understand I would always try my absolute hardest to understand as fast as possible. I was the kid who everyone thought was "evil" for simply thinking a little bit farther than others dared. It wasn't my fault; the world has always been a tough place. I didn't think it would turn this tough though. It was almost midnight on new years when I watched Zenith on the TV in my room. For a nerd like me it was about the coolest thing I could possibly imagine I mean could you imagine it? Infinite energy for the entire world: almost like something out of a silly fairy tale. I guess in a way it was as about a minute after the grand machine functioned a blinding golden wave hit my body.

Next time I regain consciousness my entire body felt ... wobbly and strange. I simply wanted to go to the bathroom to regain my composure. I thought that some water on my face would help but to my surprise, my hand erupts with blue electricity and just like that my entire bed turns to water!

Maria

I rushed over to Sofia's room to see if she was okay. Along the way it felt like every cell in my body was about to spark off of me. When I reach her I somehow found her bed to be gone and replaced with water and a soaked Sofia. Her curly brown hair, skin and short stature was mixed complete confusion. 

"Sofia! What the heck happened? Where's your bed –"

I couldn't ask any more questions as my concern somehow turns into a spark of blue electricity that leaps off my body and like an out of control taser I knock both myself and my hermana out. Next time I wake my entire body feels hazy like static on a TV. I could barely lift my body I tried talking but that ended up being a mix of garbled transmissions.

"Whup blup blup,"I said.

Nuestro Padre comes in and looks over us as I realize that we had been dragged into the living room. I summoned enough strength to lift myself but I still had a blinding headache. Padre asks me a bunch of rapid-fire questions when my headache subsides I reassure him.

"I'm fine I'm fine."

"Oh, gracias a Dios your alive! I couldn't call 911 apparently the operator is swamped with calls. I don't know what's happening but it's like the world is gone crazy. I'm of glad your," he said about to go into a hugging motion.

"Don't touch me!" I said as I quickly backed away from him, " I might hurt you."

Before he could make another response Sofia wakes up.

Sofia

I wake up with a start as a drilling headache hits me immediately.

When it subsides I realized soon enough that I had been somehow dragged into a living room. The two blurbs soon came to focus. I saw Maria with her braided black hair and fiery almond eyes and dad's spiky black hair and a small scar. As I saw both we quickly back away from them and try to keep myself under control.

"Don't come near me! I don't want to evaporate you," I said frantically backing up to a shelf.

" You too what in infireno are you girls problem?"

We both blurted out our weird occurrences simultaneously.

"I tasered myself and Sofia."

"I turned my bed into water."

After that Maria's hands started to stream with electricity like a circuit in motion. Dad's face simply looked completely flabbergasted as he finally took notice of the fact we were completely soaked. By that moment he broke down in complete shock. Honestly, I would be a little more impressed but that's just me. I mean if my kid were a living battery I would hug her with my insulated clothing. Just then I feel the same charge as before turns the entire shelf into rubber. My initial shock turns to intrigue now. It looks like I just not limited to liquids and the object keeps the shape as well. Interesting.

Maria

Padre seemed to simply stare out into the space trying to rationalize what just happened. I was still trying to wrap my head around it but if I got the least bit flustered it was like every cell buzzed with wild power. I tried to keep it all controlled. It was a weird yet difficult feeling. Have you ever tried to contain a storm inside of you? It felt exactly like that but way worse. It was completely unbearable. But then Padre had finally snapped back into this world.

"Aye, and I thought puberty caused weird changes. Okay look I know both of you are scared right now but I need you to know we are going to get through this together. No matter what comes our way we're going to get through this as best as possible. Now I don't know what is happening out there but this is important. Over the next few days, we need to practice powers it at the very least control them to the point where you don't liquefy or electrocute someone agreed?"

And those were our first few minutes in the age of Genesis.

Sofia

Saying the first few months of Genesis were hard was a major understatement. It took us a week but we were able to at least walk around town without shocking someone or turning the street to gold (well about 4 days for me). Honestly, I was more afraid of the people that I was of us. The new Dark Age was terrifying. Helixes were basically completely crazy and I wouldn't say that Purifiers weren't anymore easing. It was almost a miracle that our dad's restaurant survived intact while most everyone we knew had some crime or weird occurrence happen. You see my dad runs a restaurant called Diablo: the restaurant so hellishly good it's a sin. It's my dad's pride and joy so we know if anything happened to it would destroy him.

While Dad had strict rules it didn't stop me from experimenting on myself. The good news was my power couldn't work on living things but I've now realized its rules and specifications. With a just touch on a nonliving object as long as I know the atomic makeup I can officially transmute into something else while keeping its shape. By May I was able to automatically remember at least a couple of transmutations that benefits me (I can have all the peanut brittle I want). And with the introduction of vigilantes like Wildfire, I can live a completely a boring, simple, kind of average life. Hurray.

Maria

The New Dark Age had me praying me for my family for long periods of time. It petrified and frustrated me how much certain people would abuse and hurt others. Sure I'm always an advocate for change but meaningful change. Something that could make an impact on someone's life in others lives in a positive way. Not this senseless noise. After all, Genesis has given us a world of firsts what we do matters more now than in any age. I know it's so much easier to destroy than create yet. But can you honestly tell me it isn't worth it? I'm only thankful vigilantes like Wildfire are even giving me the chance to ponder such queries.

Overall I kept my powers dormant. Unlike Sofia my powers it lacked nuance like Sofia's. It felt way more primal and well powerful but close in a way. My padre said that I radiated power and now I guess its just taken from. And little did I know that power was going to have a purpose. I was discussing with Sofia in our house about how I was going to Penn Law. I wanted to celebrate with my family but only Sofia was there.

"You know there are other law schools you can go to. Ones that have higher acceptance rates I know you're awesome it's just that you know high reward high risk."

"I'll be fine I just need to keep ahead of my studies and I should be fine. Since we're talking about careers when are you taking that biomedical engineering internship?"

"Biomedical and Bioengineering are two different things and yeah I'm looking towards the internship in July. Though it won't take long to actually get a feel for the career."

Padre finally gets home but he seemed drained and tired but what caught me most was the bruise on his head and him holding his sides in pain. We instantly rushed over.

"Dios Mio! What the hell happened to you?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I slipped on a piano," he said smiling through the pain.

"Dad, be serious," said Sofia.

"Fine, I will."

He set himself on the couch while hissing in pain.

"During the NDA there was a major power struggle but also an opportunity for a couple of gangs. Like this panidilla cadella nuevo calling themselves the Lessors appeared. They asked for protection money saying that they could protect my restaurant, my workers, customers, and my family. After all the craziness I thought it was the best move. It is fine for the first few months. But between supporting my staff, you all and I eventually myself economically challenged. So they made an example of me. If I don't pay then they said you would also pay in blood."

At this moment my body was sizzling with voltage.

"Why didn't you tell us this? We could fight them. We have powers now!"

"And what would you do? What if they're more helixes more powerful than you? What if those Purifiers found you or the police? I'm not putting you in danger. I'm only telling you all this because I want you to move on with your lives. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of my mistake. It would destroy me if that were to happen.

"Are you insane! How can I sit back a watch while these buitres pick you clean? I'm trying to be a lawyer damn it! Can't we at least go to the police?"

My emotion licked off with me in the form of azure luminous lightning that makes the lights flicker rapidly.

"The police are so outgunned they need a damn vigilante to run around doing their work for them. And I can't risk you getting hurt. I treasure you both more than my own life and you have such great futures please as your father respect my decisions."

My rage dies down and it is only replaced with sadness as both Sofia and me hugging our Padre as we walked out the home we've spent almost our entire lives in.

Sofia

I was too young to remember but Maria often says that we were toddlers when Dad adopted us. We may not have been connected by blood but he was still everything a father should be and more. So hearing the news about how someone took advantage of such a kind man ripped my heart out my chest. The first few days after the "isolation" an opera of emotions erupted from me. I wanted to do something; anything but I knew that I was worthless. I actually thought I was special in a world where men can break the basic laws of physics like toys. That was definitely a big joke. As I was wallowing in my misery I get a text from Maria.

As I enter into her apartment she immediately throws a costume. It was a thick gray hoodie, track pants and a ski mask with holes in it. A question instantly popped into my mind.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Well, how else are you going to protect your identity?"

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think your thinking."

"I think your thinking what I'm thinking but too afraid to admit it."

"You want to play vigilante like Wildfire. "

"I'm thinking that instead of gaining control of our powers. I think we need to start mastering them. And I think we should start making certain people regret the very minute that they crossed us."

I looked in her eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to get her out of this but I knew in my bones that she wasn't wrong either. So I grasped her hand signifying the start of our grand proclamation.

Maria

For the next 2 months, we had to balance our jobs, mastering our powers and taking out the Lessors. I was able to somehow resonant with my powers and even localize the storm inside. Sofia herself managed to basically have a range to her touch and even selectively transmute some objects. Not going to lie the ability to literally have a Midas touch. Still, we were doing good work. The news of our escapades soon gave us a public alias: Dos Diablos as we managed to expose all the juicy secrets. It was certainly a strain on our lives but we took this burden to makes sure that our father and ourselves (while shocking the competition).

Our hard work finally pays off as in July 7thwhere we found out that all the Lessor's lieutenants and even their founders Gyro and Barrier were discussing on our actions. As we saw the targets enter the base we saw our targets enter. As my body itched ready for a fight Sofia quivered with fear. She was always at the back when it came time to do raids but she was still scared. Which is completely understandable who wouldn't be scared? She then stated something unpredictable.

"I'm going n the front lines with you I don't know what could happen," she said practically shaking.

"You don't have to Sofia I made this choice in the first place. "

"Yeah, but I'd feel like the world's crappiest sister if I did."

We went to finally end this. I tazed two of the guards that were closest to the fuse box and I completely fired it until it was a molten mess. Sofia moved in second by turning an entire section of the wall into thin air. We moved in as fast as a lightning bolt with about 10 men either convulsing on the floor or struggling against their new ironclad clothing. The door containing the lieutenants dissolves into the sand as I fire a huge blast of electricity into the crowd. But unexpectedly my blast was met with a blue barrier that completely nullifies it. Through the screen of energy, I see Gyro and Barrier sipping coffee. Barrier was a ginger woman with short curly hair and blue eyes while Gyro was a freckled man with bright blonde hair. Both were dressed in casual clothing as if they were treating this whole thing as if it were as average as possible.

"So these are the Dos Diablos that's been gunning for our territory. I'm not impressed with our guys or you for that matter," said the man.

"True but it does give us to the chance to show that our troops may be weak but."

She gazed at us and her eyes shined blue putting us in a cube of the same energy shields.

"We are farther from the truth. "

At first, I stayed calm as Sofia tried to transmute it but no avail.

"Huh, learn something new each day right?" she said nervously.

"I never do get tired of people of that "oh, shit we're screwed" look. Always gave us the chance to show us who's truly in charge of things around here, "Gyro the man said humorously.as he stood up.

"Take it to the grave, you devils. Never mess with your superiors."

He then horrifically turned into a human-sized gray ball of kinetic energy. His entire body pulsed with power as he rampages his way towards us. My protective instincts took over as I pushed Sofia out of the way and meet his attack head-on with all the power in my body into a single blast of thunder that covers the entire room in white light as our powers collided!

Sofia

Our barriers are completely eradicated from the force of the two blows but I was lucky to enough to get up. I thought our little ball guy was done for but luck was not on our side as I dove in front of an unconscious Maria and pushed us out of the way of ball man crashing into the ground from above! With fear pumping in my veins, I struggle to lift Maria. Our only advantage was that Barrier was hissing in pain from the shockwave and I transmute the following walls in front of us as we made our expressway out of the building. With creeping horror, Gyro tries to escape his own earthen prison. I feel him burst out of the ground as he started to pursue me. Just when I think it's all about to end a blur of speed comes in and hits the Gyro right into another wall! The resulting impact is like a mini hurricane.

I saw him in newsfeeds but he was definitely more imposing than people described. But there was no mistaking it I was truly gazing upon Wildfire. His stance was one the radiated imposing confidence and power. Then faster than my synapses could even fathom he lifts with one hand to my shirt to the wall.

"You've got 6 seconds to explain what happened here before I throttle your ass all the way to Hawaii."

At that moment I panicked from the series of fast-moving events and accidentally transmute the jacket I had into thin air and his clothes into steel in one fell swoop as I drop to the ground. When I finally recollect myself I realize I had turned my hero into a statue.

"What did you do to me!" he said inside his costume.

I quickly realized that he might suffocate with his suit now completely steel. I picked myself up to try and transmute his costume to cotton but out of nowhere, I hear a gun cock.

"What did you do to him," said an intimidating voice.

I lift my hands up in surrender to see a man with a full Kevlar armor with added on pads on the elbows and legs. He wore a modified gas mask that with dark red contacts and an army helmet. He held a pistol in my direction. I heard Wildfire had a sidekick but this guy wasn't what I expected. Seconds passed until a new sound fills the air the sound of a car revving away. And I had a sneaking suspicion that Barrier had gotten away. The only option I had left was to completely tell the truth quickly before the cops come. He allowed me to take off my mask.

"My name is Sofia Mendez and my sister is Maria Mendez on the floor right there and we are Dos Diablos. Please let me help your friend and let's talk preferably not in a jail cell. Please just trust me."

"Why would you help us and why would you think I'd give you the chance."

"Because I'm willing to trust you that you won't hurt me and because you probably don't want to have your friend opened up like a literal steel can."

Maria

I wake up with a piercing headache as I survey my new surroundings. Seriously what is it with me and getting knocked unconscious? As I looked around I saw that I was on the top of a building and I heard overlapping voices. I realize that Sofia was talking with 2 others. One was a dude in black Kevlar and the other a red suit made of cotton.

"And that brings us to now. Please help us bring justice to these guys. With our powers combined we could take these guys out, of the equation and out of our lives," Sofia said.

Sofia was always good at selling her opinions. She could shift in any role to get the job done. They looked at each other like they had telepathy with one another of some silent argument.

"Fine! You win but I am not sending you into a firefight I need you if both of you completely capable of handling yourselves, "said the red man.

I jumped in with my hand buzzed with nature's strongest natural occurrence.

"Trust us when we say we have power. And unlike these criminales, we have the will to use them to their fullest capabilities. "

The 2 men look at each other and then the one in a Kevlar suit removed his gas mask to reveal Phil Thomas Tippie as he put out his right hand.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for a helix to say that."

As we shook hands our alliance was made and realize that they were allies in our crusade. Who saw that we could actually move past a world gone mad. And that was how our lives with the champions first begun.

After our handshake the next 2 days later we are able to reorganize and see into the situation of the unknown heroes that I've been running around Philadelphia for nearly 2 months. We saw into the trophy Case and met the progenitor of the world gone mad.

" Hello, Maria and Sofia I would like to skip all the formalities and say I'm truly sorry from the bottom my heart for any pain that I've caused you when this tragedy began. I promise to you that I will do everything in my power to help you. And if you are ready and able I would be honored you would consider becoming champions to our cause. "

As impulsive as I was I decided to put a hold on the offer. My life was just beginning and I simply don't know whether I wanted this to be my life. Even with the added sense of purpose, it brings. I mean how many people say that they have the chance to literally change the world.

Sofia

I never thought I would get the chance to meet Chelsea Danvers, especially after Genesis. O guess this was why they say never meet your heroes. She was my idol when I was a kid. Her dream and ambition was something that resonated with me and I fully supported with all my heart. When she caused Genesis with no word it felt like a slap in the face and brought with me more questions than answers. But now that I see her with those heartbroken eyes it makes me think of those dumb fairy tales.

You see I always thought that they were dumb because of how ridiculous they were. Real life didn't have a shining knight or a mustache-twirling villain. It was filled with uncertainties and worries, unfairness and phobias. Even when I had joined up with Maria's crusade I was mostly worried about her but now that I see a woman who despite being broken in every sense of the word still try to turn tragedy into triumph. I realized that despite the madness maybe there was a chance a small minuscule stupid chance we can change it for the better. True it was idealistic, impossible but then again I can change sliver to gold so maybe it was an idea worth chasing.

Eventually, we managed to track down Gyro and Barrier who was planning to do a hostile takeover of one of Philly's most famous street gangs. As we mobilized our costumes were now less bulky and we had more armor added to them. Phil then gave the plan as we saw a grand shootout.

"Chelsea I want you to anonymously call the police fast. I will take on some of the gang members while Derek takes care of Gyro you girls got Barrier," he said with a completely calm approach.

It was then we moved into our warzone. However, the approach became far smoother than last time. I saw Wildfire move faster than the world's fastest car blitz Gyro who was already in his ball form as he hit him like a tank. Armory quickly disarmed and immobilizes his assailants with an arsenal of gadgets. Maria protectively shocked anyone who was enemy with me transmuting anything to stun my opponents as we made our way towards Barrier. She had 2 guns in her hand but had a crazed and pained expression. Before she can turn her attention I threw a stun grenade that Armory gave me before the fight. The good thing was that the Barriers couldn't block was light. However, because of the barriers, she put we had to turn around to get a good shot at her. As we ran she recovered by summoning a shield on my foot to completely trip me up. I eat dirt and quickly brace myself when I hear the blam of a gun numerous times.

Maria

As soon as we got separated and heard the gun was the minute my world ended. All my surroundings were only I, Sofia and Barrier. I thank Dios that she was all right as her signature blue lighting somehow acted of its own volition protecting her. My thanks turn to wrath as I struck Barrier with a blast. She summoned a barrier just in time but it blew apart. She still screamed in pain and I realize the sickening thought and reminded of what she did. I fire blast after blast into the barriers left standing as she convulsed in pain over and over. I wanted to make her hurt for all she had done for others. When I'm on the ground heaving I saw that Barrier was knocked out.

Around the same time, Gyro was knocked down unconscious with Wildfire and Armory walking over signifying an end to the conflict. As I saw all of them are packed away into police officers I felt pure satisfaction that I brought to justice many a criminal. It felt tangible, real and full of accomplishment. But despite it all, I decided not to join the champions in turn to live my own life. Sure it was a one of a kind experience but I guess it was meant to be that way. Everything went back to normal in a couple of days. Chelsea managed to replenish Dad's funds and a couple of the others that were taken by the Lessors, which soon dissolved.

And as I was living another aimless day Sofia contacted me. As I went into her apartment and am thrown with a costume. I pull it off my look at it it was a suit with black leather with numerous white lighting emblems and blue designs with blue goggles. A single question popped into my mind.

"What the fuck is this"

"It's a costume of course. Us champions need to be stylish right."

"It's just that why the change?"

"Well, after I saw those guys be brought to jail I remembered one story that always intrigued me. The story of Robin Hood: the first vigilante who wanted to make a difference. I always thought that you needed to be cold and cutthroat to survive in the world and after Genesis, after now that just meant getting by. I don't want to do that anymore because that's not going to cut it. You and I have always been amazing people Maria and I think it's about time we start showing that."

I couldn't have agreed more and was all I needed to take the costume excepting my new title of champion. And as Sofia talked about our next set of adventure, the ones that will soon take us around the world and back again. I realize the first chapter of my life in Genesis first ended, as I knew one was edging to come forth. This is Blackout and Alchemist signing off.


	6. Lament of a beast

Kitty Hawk, North Carolina December 17, 1903, B.G. That was the time when the Wright brothers made the first airplane take flight. Even before that hundreds of years later the Renaissance man himself Leonardo da Vinci made sketches of a flying machine to soar above the clouds. And decades shortly Frank Whittle was able to construct the first jet engine in 1939. To make a long history lesson, short human beings have always been interested in the freedom of flight. The sheer ability to fly unhindered by the machine to dash across the midnight sky and touch the clouds. To dive bomb with the feeling of the wind on your skin. To soar and ascend like Daedalus free from the world. It indeed is the only paradiso compared to the inferino my life is now.

Hello, my name is David Wiseman, and I am now a monster living in a world gone mad before I would describe myself as average looking. Despite what you may believe not every Italian is a top model. Shiny black hair a little facial hair, not too athletic or tall. The people in my high school would always describe me as a man who was "annoyingly nice." So I guess being a doctor I felt like a natural step. It was around halfway through my second year I met "him." I know it's a massive, horrible cliche but it was loved at first fight. He was named Bruce, a cop and we fell in love hard and fast. I'll spare you the yaoi fanfic and say that we got married for about a couple of years before we discovered that I contracted Melanoma. Anyone else finds in ironic that the doctor couldn't figure out that? I was fighting cancer for about two years before Genesis. And it was a long hard fight. It was painful, and at times I was so very very scared that I might die.

I think the only reason I still fought on was due to Bruce. I didn't know what had exactly happened during Genesis. I only remember bits and pieces from my last procedure. I remember slipping away into the abyss, and I felt nothing. Like I didn't even exist. What happened next still made me wince in pain. A surge of incredible agonizing pain takes over my body. My muscles exploded from my body, my bones cracked and grew denser. My already atrocious skin hardened and cemented. Parts of my back peeled to from new limbs. Every cell in my body had taken on an existence unlike any other. With my transformation subsided I laid on the ground gasping in pain. Slowly I regained control and take in my new form.

Once I regain my surrounding, I saw that Bruce was staring at me and his face few with fear.

Weeks later did I realize what he must have seen. A naked 8 ft tall dragon man with wings and a tail. He stood back in petrifying fear and with tears welling, in my eyes I knew that my life as a man was over. I crashed out the window with utter chaos in the streets. New senses overtake me as in detail all too clear I knew that the entire world was ending or at the very least the one I knew. These new wings twitched with almost electric power, and in minutes I took flight. The ground beneath me quaked as I flapped across the city of Turin. And as the city was set ablaze, I howled in the moonlight knowing that fate was a truly dealt me a cruel hand.

I honestly do think that the thing I've missed most of all was my friends and families. It reminded me of how goddamn stupid I was for taking those days for granted. And I guess the thing I missed most about Bruce wasn't his bad jokes or his somehow too bright teeth. It was his warmth. That connection you feel through someone you love. My day to day mostly consisted of rummaging around trying not to get noticed. I'd say that over eight mesi I had done pretty well for myself. I got a loincloth to hide my "other" dragon and even found an excellent dumpster and sewer to hang out. All the while I discovered the new features of my body almost accidentally. Any sane man would have left the city but I just couldn't not with so much of my old life to hold on to. If I'm lucky, I will catch a glimpse of my past life through my once a week flights.

I thought I would be trapped in this sorry excuse of life until August 5th B.G where it all went crumbling down. I was merely sitting in slumber when my ears pick on a sound I rarely hear: people. In a start, I had tried to pick myself up, but I trip on my tail. I curse my new body as I could listen to the voices grow louder.

"We've been searching this damn sewer for 3 hours now, and we've seen zilch nada nothing!"

"Will you keep it down "it" might hear you."

" This "it" of yours might not even exist; it could have been some bird you saw while stargazing. Maybe all those conspiracy videos of yours are finally getting to you."

"I know what I saw Matteo, and it was a beast, and I'm going to find it. Besides if you thought I was crazy why did you tag along with me with a gun and taser."

"Because Lorenzo you're my best friend and in case you haven't noticed we humans are on the chopping block you don't know what freaks could be hiding here."

I tried running as fast as possible, but adrenaline and a slow, cumbersome body was not an effective combination. Every footstep was like a hammer stop until I, unfortunately, see a light shine on me followed by the sound of the camera going off. I then hear the screams of Matteo and Lorenzo.

"Um, Ciao?"

They both screamed and panicked while just standing there. I tried getting them to calm down by trying to do the whole shush motion, but that made them panic more. Matteo then pulled out a gun as they started getting to a running action. I guarded up saying no, but the gunshot ran out. I prepared myself for more pain but shockingly that this skin wasn't pierced. All I feel is a small flattened bullet plop back into the sewer. Huh didn't know this body was bulletproof. Still, I needed to make sure that those two guys don't release that video. I ran as fast as possible with the two men frightened and running.

The two jumped out of the water, and Matteo lets out a taser that fires into me! Eelettricità lit every dolore receptor in my new body as I quickly crumple into the ground. My mind felt fuzzy with every impulse seemingly bringing further pain. I realize that Matteo and Lorenzo vanished. The first few days after that I was in complete denial. I may live in a world gone mad but a monster in the sewers by two guys in a shaky phone camera? You'd have to be crazy to believe it. Everstill I forbade myself from flying my only mercy and laid beneath starving slowly. The only thing that filled my new horrid vessels was the warm memories of Bruce. I knew if I had that I could bear any burden.

About three days after the incident my usual stroll through the sewer was peppered with footsteps. I had gotten used to the pitter patter of sewer workers, but this was different. They were a lot more, and the steps seem heavier. Caution borrowed into my mind, and I made a break to travel deeper into the underground labyrinth. Near every manhole, I came across more and more footsteps, and again I run. With all this commotion I didn't want to fly in fear that it was day and it would expose me. Then suddenly my skin makes contact with a strange projectile that fills my vicinity with gray mist. I cough and cough for the first time in months, but it was mostly not that bad. Through my eyes, I see a man in heavily armored gray camo and a helmet that completely covered his face with the only thing showing through was a pair of white eyes. WIth a stun gun in hand, he said in a distorted voice.

"So it seems you can be tear gassed monster that makes things easier for the next part."

"Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter monster."

"I'm no monster. I'm a man, and I've done no wrong."

"You exist. That in of itself is wrong that I intend to right immediately."

I decided to forgo peace, and I flapped my wings, and an intense gust of wing erupts from them blowing Tactic away into the wall. With the tear gas blown away, I decided to screw it as I could hear more people with guns fire into me. I ignore them as I make it to a sewer pipe. Anytime I encounter one I blow them away and then like before I am untethered from gravity. Hours later I'm in the edge of the town hiding in an abandoned building eating day old pasta. And the days only grew harder from there.   
I was scared mindless as more militia from before stalked every nook and cranny of Turin. Meanwhile, I would catch glimpses of the broadcast that my mystery man from the last few days past.

"Greetings people of Turin. I know all of you are alarmed that there is a monster in our midst. I know you all are scared that we've ordered a mandatory lockdown as we. And I know the mask isn't helping. But please understand that my true identity is and will never be important. I'm only a symbol. A symbol to every human in the world that we are not going to roll out and fade while these abominations. These freaks of nature run rampant with powers beyond any man. My name is Tactic, a reminder that they have a threat amongst them and that despite all their power they cannot hide their weakness. We are here because we Purifiers have entered a new era in which we will make sure that you people are safe from abominations like the one we encountered just days ago and create a new world order. Where the ashes of Genesis will be forever purified from the human race."

It was a terrifying statement. A disturbing statement. Doubt in droves entered my mind of how many of those scared, frightened people that wanted me dead we're loved merely ones from a previous life. Would Bruce be amongst that crowds? My parents? I couldn't be sure, and that terrified me all the more. I restricted my movements more and more.

However a little thing I realized that my new body required more food and sleep than the average person, so I was starting to get desperate and weak. So against my better judgment, I decided to come out to feed when night fell. I grabbed what rags I could to cover myself as I engaged in my now daily dumpster diving, however, like how this entire string of events have gone something went wrong. I heard a collection of opposing voices. Stupidly I investigated and found two men were beating on a man who had eyes that shined like a flashlight. I could tell the men stunk with alcohol. Every survival instinct told me to turn away, but my body moved of my own accord. Just because I had been called a monster doesn't mean I was one. I walked up to them with a wrathful glint in my eye as my presence told them to turn around. A primal roar let loose from my vocal cords, and the men ran away in a terrified stupor. I lightly picked the shining man that started blinking until his eyes were back to normal while looking as non-threatening as possible. A silent agreement was initiated between us. Too bad it got interrupted by a cop stating that I was under arrest.

I could feel bullets pelt my skin as using what little energy I had left to awkwardly make my way up the building I was on with the Helix in hand and drop him off as I make my venture across the Turnin skylight. Using my wings, I engaged in a series of steady ascents. I was about to slip away from the police and Purifiers once again, but I was tired and hungry, so I allowed myself a few minutes rest.

I was relatively safe, but below I saw a trail of flame out of the corner of my eyes. I thought it was nothing until out of nowhere I am slugged by a tremendous blow to the left, and a hit to the right finished off with a tackle that knocks sears my skin on contact. The wind is knocked out of me as my eyes try to readjust. Blood fills my mouth as I gaze upon a ball of fire that buzzed with power finally swirled to reveal a man in red clothing. His face morphed into an aggressive yet cocky look as he stood a couple of feet away.

"So you're that beast that's turned Turin into a tizzy. Well, so far I'm not that impressed."

My patience finally snapped as I got back up and quickly jumped up til I was right in his face. I am using my wings to create another gust that pushes him away. I took flight as I dove off the building and quickly gained ascendence. I thought I was safe for a while, but my assailant speeded across the nearby radio tower and jumped off it to meet me in only seconds. At the last second I thought I dodged, but then my tail suddenly felt a lot heavier. My tail throbs with inhuman grip as I try doing everything in my power to shake him off in vain. Curving dives and a shaking tail do nothing more than make him advance his grip to my throat and hit me a couple of times in the head. We finally crashed into the radio tower landing in a crumpled heap.

I get up with my head ringing and everything aching. In desperation, I start to escape, but then I realize that because of the scuffle the radio tower was seconds away from falling. Again a choice presents itself to me. Self-preservation or selfless heroism? The heroism that will not be returned. Foolish bravery that will earn me further demonization. And I focus on that last word. Demonization: the portrayal of something wicked, unholy sinful. This detestable new form that I know inhabit is still me. I remember the wings that gave me the joy of flight and the senses that made the world feel so much sharper. The strength that gave me the ability to

Help the innocent. In that moment of grim yet revolutionizing acceptance, I laid claim to my new form. And also lay claim that I am still decent that despite it all I'm still a man. If I'm going down, then I will do so with this final act.

With my battered body, I struggled to get up and try to use my immense strength to pull back the tower. But my fatigue gets the better of me, and then I hear a gun cock.

"Stop right there. You may have bulletproof skin buy our eyes are a different story," a man in black body armor said.

"Go ahead and shoot me for all I care but at least help me with this tower. "

"We are."

Then suddenly a woman dressed in a steampunk trench coat and goggles makes her way to the radio tower and touches it. Blue lighting trials off her hand and completely evaporates the attend to nothing. With nothing left, I lay down on the ground exasperated waiting for judgment to pass. The man in leather then put down his guna and weirdly said.

"Okay now that that is out of the way. You've got some explaining to do. We'll hear you out."

I thought I literally couldn't get any worse, so I took his offer. An hour later we reorganized at an abandoned cigarette factory, and I told my story. It was a little awkward since I've only talked to myself for eight mesi it was weird. As I explained my tale, I managed to get a feel for the group that calls themselves Champions. They also revealed that apparently what brought them here was that the news and reports made them hypothesis I was a helix animal gone feral. Those were sporadic cases. The man in leather Armory was apparently in charge, and I don't know if it was because of my problem, but he was a little attractive under the mask. God, why am I so weird(besides the obvious of course). The two girls Alchemist and Blackout both had very different looks. One was looking at me inquisitively while the latter was looking at me with sympathy as I pour my heart out. The speedster that fought me Wildfire decided to get me some food but for a speedster was taking a while. When I was done, the room we were in was filled with sadness. Fortunately, Derek came with food, and I devoured two meat lovers pizzas. My stomach rejoices.

"What took you so long," said Alchemist.

"What you wanted me to bake like four pizzas then leave the money there? Then let the nice pizza people find out my identity and put me in jail? Just because I can move fast doesn't mean I can zip in and get food the perfect order instantly and have no one notice. Anyways what are we going to do about him?"

" If he let us I think we should take him to the Trophy Case. Turin is too much of a hotspot, and even if he does go out in Philly we can protect him, "Armory said.

I got panicky quickly rejected his offer.

"I'm sorry David there isn't much of choice. This Tactic isn't going to stop until he's captured you. It's only a matter of time, "Armory said.

"Then I'm not going this is my home. I can't just leave the country. You don't understand."

Wildfire jumped in aggressive "Look, like it or not we are not letting you kill yourself! You're living like a rat now but what do you think happens when Tactic captures you? Newsflash either a cage or a body bag. At least you got a better chance with us. I'm sorry I punched you, but we need to go."

"You don't understand!" I said with erupting emotion.

I then started breaking down.

"I didn't want this I didn't want any of this! All I've wanted to do was live my life in peace! I was a doctor before all this, a husband, a son, a friend. I was all of those things before in this city before this. And now you're asking me to leave everything behind. You're asking me to leave the one thing that's kept me sane and human all these years?"

No one got a chance to answer as suddenly a familiar voice sounded on a megaphone. With a small strike force behind him

"Attention abominations you are all under arrest. Surrender now and or not, either way, it's about to get ugly."

Adrenaline filled my body as I decided to run now that I was almost on a full stomach. I ran away as the troops soon advanced and the other Champions attempted to bring me back. I crash through the wall, and again I sail towards the sky. But unlike hundreds of times before I stop halfway. My wings grew heavy weighed down by a storm of possibilities until I shout for all of Turin to hear.

"Damn it all!"

In this instant there was no debate no matter how damning it was I knew that they could not fight my battle. I knew in my conflicted heart that my life as David Wiseman was finally over. Everything I had done up until was denied that fact. All there was the monster that Tactic feared. But I thought it was time for him to give him a reason to worry. I was going down no matter what right? I might as well go out with being everything they feared. With rage in my heart, I dove down like a falcon and tore through one of the surrounding walls like Styrofoam. I scream out with self-destructive rage. Blind to the world around me.

"You want to face a monster well here he is!"

Gently I take every man who stood before me down as they're bullets were like raindrops on me. In my advance, I pick up on Tactic's scent and follow suit. I found him and Armory exchanging in a brutal fight he was winning. In a blind rage, I swipe my tail at him sending him flying to the opposite wall. He was knocked out instantly. With a predatory facade, I walked towards him attempting to kill. But Armory got in my way.

"David you can't kill this man. That's not what we do. We don't deserve who lives and who dies."

"So you want me to spare this man who dehumanized every day! This man who inspires others to make sure I can never see my loved ones ever again! I've got nothing to lose anymore. The entire world thinks I'm a monster anyone."

Armory then desperately launched a counterclaim.

"Fine your right. It doesn't matter what the entire world says. Because at the end of the day David you are just like rest of us. An innocent man who is trying to live in a world gone mad. Only you decide your actions, not the world and sure as hell not him. If you kill him everything that he said towards you will come to pass. He will nothing more than a martyr for a cause that may never truly die. But go ahead and make your choice I can't stop you."

I raised my hands ready to make the ground shake,. The struggle was so hard that frustration and rage made my entire body shake. And again I find myself damning it all. I back away from Tactic and in seconds I slam my fist into the ground again and again and again! 8 months of pain, sorrow, humiliation and mostly rage cracks the ground. I don't stop until my fist starts to bleed as each blow drilled and left scars on the earth like a force of nature. After that I simply laid there sad and exhausted as Armory consoled with the sound of chaos cried out in the distance. 

"It's okay David. It's going to be okay. I don't know how but we will make it okay."

Hours later we escaped with only a couple of scraps and zero fatalities. Already we had made plans to flee Turin and move on to our next mission. With our next mission location in our world tour, I held onto what was initially my entire life and unfurled my wings so that I may fly towards another stage of my life whatever that may indeed be. I don't know where to start, but maybe with my new allies as a champion I could at least fight and teach the lesson that was forged on this very night that it doesn't matter what anyone says or how I may look. I will keep my decency, pride, and kindness of any other person. I think that is the only way we all will stay sane in a world gone mad. This is Gargoyle, and I wish you good morrow till next time we meet. Please stay sane and keep in touch.


End file.
